hold your breath and count to ten
by syokolate
Summary: AU / OOC / ... Sakura menghapus air matanya yang akan keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa dengan ujung jari. "Tapi sepertinya sulit sekali menjadi dirimu ya? Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang cerewet, maksudku." / review?


"Hei, jagoan, sendiri saja?"

Jika seseorang di luar sana membayangkan seorang wanita berbadan biola dengan baju kurang bahan dan suara yang mendekati desahan baru saja menggodanya yang tengah melahap isi mangkuk ramen ke duanya_—cuci mukamu dan bangun dari kenyataan!_ Karena yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan _jagoan_ sama sekali bukan seperti yang terbayangkan.

Sasuke menghela napas setelah tersadar dari tepukan yang membuatnya sempat berjengit kaget. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang baru saja menepuk bahunya dan memanggilnya _jagoan_. Yah, memangnya siapa lagi lelaki yang suka _nongkrong_ di Ichiraku Ramen dengan suara bernada tinggi dan tidak enak didengar ini.

* * *

Naruto dan semua yang ada di dalamnya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fiksi ini mengambil latar al_ternative universal _dan mengandung banyak tokoh yang _out of their original character_

**[ **_Tapi pada akhirnya, yang ia lakukan berbanding terbalik dengan reka adegan yang terancang dan naskah yang siap diluncurkan pangkal tenggorokan, membuangnya jauh-jauh seperti buah pikiran lainnya, kemudian menarik satu-satunya opsi yang siap digapai: diam. Selalu. _**]**

* * *

Di mangkuk mi ke duanya yang hampir habis ini Sasuke merutuki keputusannya datang ke tempat ini. Well, ramen di sini memang enak, Sasuke tak bisa membantah itu. Tapi tetap, keputusannya makan di sini memang buruk. **Sangat buruk**.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika tempat makannya kali ini justru tempat favorit orang yang baru saja menyapanya, kalau begini jadinya pasti ia tak akan mendapat ketenangan_—_tujuan utamanya selain mengisi perut yang keroncongan. Mengharapkan ketenangan dari orang ini sama saja mengharapkan kiamat cepat datang.

Err … tidak separah itu juga, sebenarnya.

"Hei." sapa Naruto lagi sambil menarik kursi tinggi di sampingnya, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau menoleh dan memincing ke arah kursi itu. Di mana kakek yang tadi duduk di situ? Seharusnya ia bisa tinggal sebentar tadi.

Dan matanya masih terus memelototi kursi itu bahkan sampai Naruto selesai merubah-ubah posisi duduknya sampai merasa benar-benar nyaman. Melupakan ramennya yang mendingin, juga menghiraukan secara tidak langsung omongan Naruto yang ternyata daritadi berbicara satu arah padanya. Pikirannya masih sibuk merutuki keputusannya makan di sini.

"_Temeee_, kau dengar tidak?" Nada kesal yang melengking itu berhasil menarik atensi Sasuke.

"Apa," balas Sasuke judes. Masih kesal dengan keberadaan Naruto di kursi itu. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada mangkuknya yang hampir habis. Disumpitnya mie untuk dimasukkan ke mulut dan dikunyah perlahan.

"Kau tidak dengar," Naruto kembali bersuara. Matanya melirik jengkel pemuda sebaya di sampingnya, tapi meluntur saat Sasuke balas meliriknya. Matanya dengan jenaka seolah berkata _kau pasti akan terjungkal dan melepas topeng sok _cool _itu saat mendengarnya_. Inginnya ia tertawa karena pasti sobatnya ini belum tahu apa-apa, tapi Naruto tahan. Ia berdehem. Mengatur agar nada misterius terselip saat ia kembali berucap, "aku bilang_—_"

"_—_Ramenmu, Naruto!"

Manik biru itu langsung beralih, menampakkan wajah sumringah dalam hitungan milisekon. "_A_, terima kasih banyak, Kak Ayame!" Matamya sampai menyipit karena terlalu lebar tersenyum.

Ayame tertawa. "Selamat menikmati!" ucapnya juga dengan senyum, lalu kembali membuat ramen-ramen lainnya untuk diantar.

Naruto tidak bilang apa-apa lagi sejak ramen tersedia di depannya. Fokusnya hanya pada mangkuk berukuran agak besar dan apa saja yang berada di dalamnya. Bisa dibilang satu mangkuk ramen bisa membuatnya lupa akan segalanya dalam sekejap. Sedikit menakutkan, tapi justru membuat Sasuke lega dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makannya. Ucapan Naruto tadi tampak tidak membuatnya penasaran.

...

"Paman, tolong bonnya!"

Fokus Naruto pada ramen ke duanya tiba-tiba teralih begitu saja. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke samping kanan. Untuk beberapa alasan, ramen tak selalu menjadi prioritasnya. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

Matanya berpindah fokus dengan cepat, menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri menunggu Paman Teuchi dengan cemas. "Hei hei, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku di sini, kan?" ucapnya sedikit panik.

Alis Sasuke mengerut, "aku tidak menyuruhmu ke sini."

Naruto meringis, tangan kirinya menggaruk tengkuknya. Malu.

"Memang iya_—_tapi kan kita sudah bertemu! Iya, iya, dan sepertinya kau sedang membutuhkan telingaku jadi_—_"

Sasuke mengabaikannya, ia merogoh sakunya dan membuka dompet, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Paman Teuchi.

"Ah gawat!—Persetan dengan telingaku, Sasuke! Aku hanya bercanda—Kau pasti butuh info ini, cepat duduk lagi!"

Sasuke melengos. "Paman ambil saja kembaliannya." serunya pada Paman Teuchi yang berada di belakang kasir, lalu matanya melirik sedikit pada Naruto yang memasang wajah memelasnya. "Dah_, bakayaro_—"

"—_Heeeeeiii_! Kau tidak bisa mengabaikanku terus, Sasuke sialan!" balas Naruto kencang, tangannya berusaha menggapai Sasuke tapi dengan tubuh yang masih duduk di kursi. "Aku berbicara padamu, beruangkutub_ jeleeeeek_!"

Sasuke yang dikatai begitu hanya cuek saja dan membiarkan pandangan penasaran orang-orang dalam kedai.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi tempat mobilnya diparkirkan dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri trotoar jalan yang lenggang. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus membuat bahunya sedikit mengerut. Ia mendesis, merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membawa syal dan mantel tebal, _sweater_ yang dipakainya tak terlalu efektif menghalau angin musim gugur yang dingin.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak tahu ia akan kemana. Dia tak punya acara di sisa hari ini, tidak ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan; tidak ada tujuan pasti.

Kakinya terus melangkah ke persimpangan jalan yang cukup padat, berhenti sebentar di batas trotoar bersama beberapa orang yang menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Menyebrangi jalan dan terus melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan yang mulai ramai. Berbeda dengan kedai ramen tadi yang lumayan sepi, distrik perbelanjaan hampir tidak pernah sunyi. Musik dari _stereo_ toko menyusup ke luar dan pemusik jalanan yang bernyanyi _live_ tidak susah ditemukan, belum lagi obrolan pejalan kaki yang mengudara dimana-mana. Tapi Sasuke tidak menampakkan mimik terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ada. Ia malah mengambil jalur dalam trotoar yang hampir penuh suara, sekaligus membuatnya bisa melihat jelas etalase-etalase toko yang memajang barang menarik dan beberapa pengunjung yang memenuhinya dari balik jendela.

Angin musim gugur menyapanya lagi. Tidak sedingin tadi, tapi tetap bisa membuat bahunya berkerut dan kedua tangan bergerak seperti ingin merapatkan mantel. Yang tentu sia-sia karena yang dipegangnya hanya kain lembut yang tidak setebal dan sekaku mantel. Sasuke kembali menggerutu.

Angin yang berhembus lagi sempat akan meruntuhkan keinginannya untuk jalan-jalan dan kembali ke mobil. Tapi tidak saat ia melihat seseorang yang terlihat familiar dari kaca besar sebuah toko.

Batinnya meragu.

_Ini tidak mungkin, tapi—_

Ia mencoba berpikir positif.

Menenggelamkan tangan di kedua saku samping celana, Sasuke melenggang dengan pasti ke balik toko mungil yang mengeluarkan aroma roti yang baru keluar panggangan.

—_tidak ada salahnya mencoba_.

...

Seorang gadis sedang berdiri di depan rak setinggi bahu berisi berbagai macam roti lembut dan hangat. Tangannya tampak memegang keranjang yang belum terisi dan sebuah penjepit roti. Raut wajahnya memang tak terlihat dari belakang, tapi Sasuke yakin gadis itu sedang kebingungan sekaligus kegirangan setengah mati.

Mengapa ia begitu yakin?

Simpel saja_—_insting.

Dan Sasuke boleh berbangga diri karena instingnya hampir tak selalu salah.

Mengambil penjepit roti lain di ujung rak, Sasuke bergerak ke belakang gadis itu dan menjepit roti tepat di sampingnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke merampas dengan pelan keranjang yang dipegang gadis itu, membuatnya berjengit dan langsung berpaling ke belakang. Menatapnya dengan mata hijau terbelalak. Oh, apa Sasuke sudah bilang kalau ia suka sekali dengan mata hijau itu? Baiklah, ia sudah bilang tadi.

Gadis itu terkejut, tentu saja. Beberapa detik berlalu dan gadis itu masih tetap diam di tempat. Dan … Sasuke? Oh ia sudah menyusuri rak-rak lain dan terus memasukkan roti ke keranjang. Pura-pura tidak acuh. Seolah merampas barang seorang gadis tak dikenal_—_oke, keranjang itu milik toko dan bukan milik gadis itu—merupakan sebuah hal yang biasa.

Tapi mana mungin ia rela masuk ke toko roti ini demi gadis yang tak dikenalnya, kan.

...

Gadis itu mengerjap. Tubuhnya mulai rileks setelah menerima banyak pasukan oksigen yang baru ia hirup. Bohong jika ia bilang ia masih sempat ingat caranya bernapas tadi. Aneh memang, tapi ia benar-benar hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat melihat lelaki itu dengan entengnya mengambih alih keranjang rotinya.

Konyol, tapi tetap saja, kan…

_Mimpi apa aku semalam? _

Demi apa pun juga ia tidak membayangkan akan bertemu Sasuke secepat ini.

"Hei, kau."

Sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengarannya, membuatnya menoleh mengikuti asal suara. Kira-kira lima meter di sampingnya, berdiri Sasuke dengan raut khasnya bersama sebuah keranjang lucu berisi banyak roti yang dijinjingnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melamun di situ? Cepat ikut aku jika tak ada roti lagi yang mau kau ambil."

Kedua kakinya berjalan memperpendek jarak tanpa perlu perintah.

...

Dan Sakura masih belum bisa menguraikan apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika ia merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Cepat-cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya mengikuti asal suara. Dan napasnya terhenti lagi. Hanya satu-dua detik, tenang saja.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melamun di situ? Cepat ikut aku jika tak ada roti lagi yang mau kau ambil." Satu tangannya yang tak memegang keranjang yang hampir penuh roti ia tekuk dan membawa kelima jarinya di pinggangnya. Berkacak pinggang. Matanya memandang Sakura tak sabar.

Cepat-cepat Sakura langkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang menunggunya dengan tak sabar di dekat kasir dan mulai memunggunginya untuk masuk antrian.

Roti-roti itu baru saja dibungkus ke dalam karton tebal ketika Sakura ingat ia belum mengambil satu pun roti pilihannya. Tadi ia sedang berpikir untuk memilah roti mana saja yang akan dibawa pulang ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang mengagetkannya. Dan sialnya ia sama sekali belum memindahkan roti-roti empuk itu ke keranjang.

Sakura meringis.

"Ada yang salah?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya, lengannya memeluk karton penuh roti itu sedangkan satu tangannya mengambil uang kembalian, untuk kemudian dimasukkan dengan asal-asalan ke saku celana belakang.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika tangannya ditarik dan terpaksa menyeret kakinya mengikuti alur langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebar-lebar.

Saat berada di luar toko dan mulai menyusuri trotoar jalan, Sakura tidak bisa tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, "kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya bingung. Karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan menjawab, Sakura melanjutkan, "Kau pasti tahu aku baru tiba di kota ini beberapa jam lalu jadi_—_"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke menyela cepat. Matanya menyipit saat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. "Yang aku tahu tadi aku melihatmu sedang berada di toko roti. Hanya itu yang aku tahu," ucapnya datar, dengan sedikit nada kesal yang terselip.

Sakura diam, gadis itu malah memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Jengkel karena ditatap begitu lama dengan pandangan yang sulit dia artikan, Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan pandangan memperingati. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu," katanya dengan nada menyeramkan.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Helaan napas dan Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya, "kau harus menceritakan semuanya."

Di sampingnya Sakura tampak senang mendengarnya. Sakura senang Sasuke masih sama seperti yang dilihatnya terakhir kali. Masih tetap galak dan tidak mau dibantah, tapi juga perhatian. Tanpa sadar Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya pelan.

...

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Sulit dipercaya, ia baru saja memasuki apartemen seorang pria muda. Dan sepertinya ekspektasinya tentang _pria dan kejorokkan mereka_ tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke. Lihat saja ruang tamu sekaligus ruang santainya yang bersih. Walau tak terlalu rapi karena banyak majalah dan dvd film berceceran di atas meja kopi depan tv, tapi setidaknya bukan bekas bungkus makanan kecil dan kaleng kosong. Bagus.

Sakura segera mengganti _ankle boots_ coklatnya dengan sandal rumah yang baru saja diangsurkan Sasuke untuknya.

Sebelum Sasuke membuka mulut, Sakura sudah mendahuluinya dengan ucapannya yang membuat Sasuke memutar mata dan meninggalkan tamunya sendirian di depan rumah.

"Aku akan menganggap sebagai rumah keduaku, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucapnya riang.

...

Awalnya Sakura sedang melihat-lihat saat matanya tak sengaja menemukan satu barang yang langsung membuatnya menjerit. "_Heiii_, bagaimana kau bisa dapat foto ini?" Sakura segera menarik bingkai foto yang sebelumnya berdiri tegak di sebuah rak buku kecil. Tangannya mendekatkan foto itu agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Foto apa?" Sasuke menjawab—lebih ke bertanya—dengan volume agak keras karena ia sedang berada di dapur.

"Foto kita berempat," Sakura ikut mengeraskan suaranya. Matanya belum berpindah dari foto digenggamannya. "Astaga, aku kangen sekali dengan Naruto dan Sai," desahnya rindu, "apa mereka masih seperti dulu?" Sakura mengelus kaca foto yang memperlihatkan empat kepala berbeda warna dengan latar belakang gerbang tinggi sekolah mereka dulu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud _masih seperti dulu_ adalah sifat-sifat mereka—tidak, mereka tidak _seperti dulu_," jawab Sasuke lagi. Tangannya memegang dua kaleng kopi dingin dan sepiring penuh roti-roti yang dibelinya tadi, menaruhnya di atas meja kopi depan tv yang tiba-tiba sudah bersih. Sakura yang memerhatikannya semenjak Sasuke keluar dari dapur menyerngit jengkel. Tindakan Sasuke yang semena-mena dengan menendang barang-barang yang asalnya berada di atas meja membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Apa? Kau tidak lihat tanganku penuh tadi?" Sasuke berusaha tak acuh dan meraih remote televisi yang ikut terjatuh dan menekan tombol _on_. Kini ia sudah duduk nyaman dan berusaha tak mengambil pusing tatapan yang dilayangkan Sakura padanya.

"Apa tanganku sebegitu tembus pandang makanya kau tak meminta bantuanku?" Sakura berkata jengkel. Instingnya sebagai seorang perempuan yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan membuatnya gatal untuk memungut dan meletakkan majalah dan dvd ke rak tempat seharusnya.

"Tidak juga." Sasuke menggerakkan bahunya sedikit. Tubuh atasnya sedikit terjulur ke depan untuk memudahkan tangannya yang berusaha menggapai kopi kalengnya. Membukanya dan langsung menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Lantas?" Satu alis Sakura naik. "Kukira saat kau mengantarkanku ke bandara lima tahun lalu kau masih terlihat waras, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa aku melewatkan banyak hal?" ucapnya dengan nada serius yang dibuat-buat. Sakura memasukkan majalah terakhir ke dalam rak dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke, turut membuka kalengnya dan menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa yang sama.

Karena tidak mendapat respon Sakura melanjutkan, "Oke, lupakan. Apa maksudmu tadi mereka berubah?" Sakura bertanya ingin tahu. Ia benar-benar penasaran sekaligus cemas setengah mati. Apa maksud Sasuke mereka berubah? Apa memang ia telah melewatkan banyak hal selama absen lima tahun? Sakura menggigit bibirnya saat satu kemungkinan buruk terlintas di pikirannya.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. "Aku tidak bilang mereka berubah, _Hime_, aku cuma bilang mereka _tidak_ _seperti dulu_ lagi. Dan berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu," ucap Sasuke cepat. Tangan kanannya mendekatkan kaleng kopi ke mulut sementara tangan kirinya ia panjangkan di atas sofa dengan telapak tangan di atas rambut Sakura.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu! Aku bukan bocah lagi tahu." Sakura meninju pelan teman lelakinya. "Dan cepat lanjutkan!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tubuh atasnya refleks berkerut saat Sakura meninjunya. "Hei! Oh baiklah baik."

_Pelan_ menurut Sakura memang memiliki arti sedikit berbeda dengan arti _pelan_ orang kebanyakan, omong-omong.

Sambil menggosok-gosok rusuknya, Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat semua peristiwa yang terjadi selama lima tahun ini. "Mereka sudah tidak waras," gumamnya dengan mata kosong, lalu buru-buru menyambung, "_well_, saat masih ada kau mereka memang sudah agak tidak waras, tapi tidak separah sekarang maksudku." Sasuke meringis senang saat tak menemukan kata yang lebih cocok.

"Naruto dengan ambisi konyolnya yang makin menjadi-jadi juga Sai yang_—_aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa … tapi dia jadi lebih banyak bicara sekarang. Dan aku tidak suka saat ia mulai cerewet tentang beberapa hal." Sasuke kembali menerawang, alisnya mengkerut. Wajahnya kelihatan sebal sekali saat ia mengucapkannya. Sepertinya Sai pernah melakukan tindakan buruk sampai-sampai Sasuke berwajah semasam itu—padahal dulu seingat Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke tak pernah terlihat tidak sepemikiran.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mendengarkan.

"Dan seharusnya aku tahu membiarkan Sai berkeliaran bersama Naruto dan kelompok bodohnya di _Senior High_ sama saja membuatnya berreinkarnasi dengan sifat-sifat yang berbeda. Aku curiga salah satu di antara mereka melakukan _brain washing_ padanya." katanya dengan mimik penuh curiga membalas tatapan Sakura. "Kau masih ingat Shino? Anak yang tidak sengaja membuka sarang lebah saat kita karyawisata dulu? Nah, Sai banyak bergaul dengan dia dan juga Lee. Mereka dua orang teratas yang menurutku-"

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa. Lepas dan keras.

Sasuke meliriknya lagi. Sebal karena perkataannya diinterupsi. "Apa, _hah_?"

"Kau membuatku sempat berpikiran tidak-tidak, kau tahu?" Sakura menghapus air matanya yang akan keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa dengan ujung jari. "Tapi sepertinya sulit sekali menjadi dirimu ya? Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang cerewet, maksudku." Sakura pura-pura bersimpati, ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Tapi kemudian tawanya meledak kembali.

Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura yang masih tertawa itu. Ia mendengus. Tangannya kemudian bergerak ke pucuk kepala gadis itu, mengelusnya pelan.

"Dan lihatlah sekarang, tim cerewet kembali mendapatkan anggotanya yang sempat hilang. _How great!_" ujarnya dengan intonasi terlalu ceria di dua kata terakhir.

Wajah Sakura makin memerah saat mendengarnya. Tawanya sudah tak terkontrol. Ah, masa bodoh dengan imej, toh Sasuke tahu dirinya luar dalam.

Sasuke memerhatikannya dalam diam, dirinya sendiri tampak sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan cengiran di bibirnya.

...

"_Ah_, aku hampir lupa_—Welcome back home_, _Pie_."

Dan Sasuke tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini benar. Ia dan Sakura sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Tidak salah jika ia mengekspresikan rasa rindunya dengan memeluk gadis itu sebentar.

…Ya, tidak akan salah jika ia tidak menyelipkan hatinya di sana.

...

"Sakura," panggilnya.

Sakura menoleh, menatap balik dan tersenyum konyol dengan satu pipi menggembung. Mulutnya mengunyah roti yang masih belum tertelan.

"_Hm_?"

"Aku kira aku belum bertanya dan kau belum memberitahuku mengapa aku bisa melihatmu berkeliaran di kota ini. Sedangkan yang kutahu, Sakura temanku sedang berada di luar negeri bersama keluarganya untuk jangka panjang dan tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat."

Sakura meringis, ia memang sudah biasa mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan nada datarnya. Tapi mungkin _biasa _di sini sudah kadaluarsa, mengingat mereka terakhir berbicara secara langsung lima tahun lalu. Dan sekarang ia gugup setengah mati karena Sasuke sedang mengintrogasinya dengan muka dan suara datarnya yang menakutkan. Membuatnya sempat berpikir jika Sasuke ternyata punya dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang_—_konyol.

Tapi Sakura tidak akan menolak jika _sisi keduanya_ muncul lagi, bisa dibilang ia suka_—_oke, sangat suka_—_Sasuke memperlihatkan sisi ekspresifnya seperti tadi. Mungkin lain kali Sakura akan memintanya bercerita tentang hal lain agar Sasuke tampak lebih hidup—lebih ekspresif dan banyak bicara.

"Hei, aku tidak sedang meracau dan mengira kau sebagai Sakura temanku kan?"

_Nah, ini dia, Sasuke bisa juga jadi sekonyol ini kalau dia mau_, Sakura mengomentari dalam hati. Satu gelengan menjadi jawaban. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah dan ia terlalu malas membalas.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Sakura yang kukenal, kukira?"

Satu anggukan. Tenggorokannya menelan sisa roti di mulutnya dengan sekali dorongan. "Tentu saja." _Bodoh, lontarkan sekali lagi pertanyaan konyol dan aku akan pulang_, lanjut batin Sakura jengkel.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu kalau begitu?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berhasil menyudutkannya ke sisi sofa, membuatnya berada di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan lengan sofa.

"Tapi kau tak terdengar seperti bertanya sebelumnya." Sebuah cengiran melengkapi ucapannya. Hasil nekat, jika dilihat dari posisi mereka sekarang.

Sasuke memutar matanya. Tubuhnya semakin condong ke samping. "Baiklah, nona muda, akan kuulangi sekali lagi: apa yang membuatku bisa melihatmu berkeliaran di sini?"

"_U-um_, matamu kukira?"

"Aku serius, bodoh." Ibu jari dan telunjuk Sasuke meninggalkan bekas merah pudar di dahi Sakura, yang baru ia sentil. Membuat gadis itu mengaduh dan hampir jatuh terjungkal jika saja tidak ada lengan sofa di belakangnya.

Lengan sofa, ingat, _lengan_ _sofa_. Bukan lengan Sasuke yang tidak peka.

Sakura mendengus, mengelus dahinya dengan tangan.

"Aku kemari untuk melanjutkan kuliah," ucapnya malas dengan intonasi menaik.

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran. "Kau kemari hanya untuk kuliah?" Sungguh, Sasuke tak berpikir untuk menghilangkan ekspresi herannya yang konyol. Sakura, kembali, jauh-jauh menyebrangi benua dan samudera, hanya untuk kuliah?

Oh halo, kuliah _sangat_ penting, Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa?" Sakura memperbaiki cara duduknya, memanjangkan kakinya ke bawah dan menopang dagunya di telapak tangan yang bertumpu di lengan sofa. Semua pertanyaan Sasuke sungguh sangat membosankan.

"Di sana jauh lebih banyak universitas bagus, jika kau belum tahu."

Tuh, kan. Sekarang Sasuke sudah seperti kakek-kakek yang menasehati cucunya.

"Aku tahu," Sakura menjawab bosan, "orang tuaku pun tahu, dan mereka sudah terlalu banyak menceramahiku tentang ini, jadi kuharap kau tidak melalukan hal yang sama."

Sasuke menyamakan posisi duduknya seperti Sakura, matanya berpindah menatap layar televise. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan. Lalu?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke dalam sofa. "Lalu apa?"

Sasuke menyenggol kepala Sakura pelan dengan bahunya. "Apa lima tahun di negeri orang membuat volume otakmu mengecil?" _Jerk_.

Sakura berseru galak sambil mengelus sisi kepalanya yang bersentuhan dengan bahu Sasuke. "Bicaralah sesukamu, Uchiha."

"Cerita, Haruno. Cerita. Cepat!"

Sakura menguap, dijawabnya perintah Sasuke dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Kau mau cerita singkatnya atau cerita ringkasnya_—_"

"_—_Ceritakan mulai dari kau masuk pesawat lima tahun lalu."

"Oke, besok_—_

—U-uh, maksudku sekarang, _Bu_."

* * *

to be continued.

* * *

thanks to **lutfah**(-san? -senpai?) yang sudah rela waktunya (yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk belajar. **ehem**.) disabotase untuk ini itu dan jadi teman chat selama ini, wk.

well. dan kamu, apa menurutmu? ayo beritahu saya di kotak review! :)

(dan plis, saya gatal pengen masukin scene yang gak penting di bawah ini gak tau kenapa. maklumin aja)

* * *

"Sasuke."

"_Hm_?"

"Kau sudah tertular virus cerewet yang berbahaya, kau tahu? Mungkin memang baru stadium awal, tapi saranku kau harus cepat-cepat berobat jika tak mau membahayakan citramu di depan publik."

"...sialan."

"Oh_—_hei, aku tahu ini sedikit _ngaco—_"

"_—_oh kau kan memang selalu _ngaco—_"

"_—_dengar dulu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Aa."

"Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya korban _brain washing_ mereka bukan hanya Sai_—_bagaimana kalau kau juga? Itu bisa saja terjadi kan, lalu lalu_—_"

"_—_Sakura_—_"

"_—lalu—jadi—kau—OH MY GO—_"

"_—Just shut up, dear_."

"_Tapitapi—_"

"_Shut up or ..._"

"A_—hai hai, _aku diam_."_


End file.
